In order to prevent collision between ships during sailing at sea, in the related art, a controller intensively observes a control screen displaying the positions of the ships, predicts a collision likelihood between the ships by verifying an inter-ship distance by making use of controller's experience, and performs a sea traffic control by controlling sailing paths of the corresponding ships when it is judged that the collision likelihood is high.
However, since the control method is subjectively performed depending on the controller's experience, an accident occurrence risk continuously exists and since the sailing paths of the corresponding ships are not considered at all, a lot of limits are accompanied in performing more accurate control.
Since the controller should intensively observe a sea situation every hour, a fatigue degree increases as working hours are continued, and as a result, the controller is frequently careless.
Meanwhile, in recent years, with development of a marine wireless communication technology, the ship has been able to transmit ship information including ship's own identification information to a control center by using an automatic identification system (AIS), a control center has been able to definitely determine what kind of ship is a ship that exists at a predetermined position at sea. In general, a current position of a ship or an airplane is displayed in a map on a control screen of the control center and the ship name or airplane name is briefly displayed next to the current position.
However, in this control method, the position where the ship exists and the ship name of the corresponding ship can just be verified, but a scheme to control the corresponding ship based on the sailing path of the corresponding ship is not provided, and as a result, the control method is not significantly different from the control method in the case in which the control method depends on the controller's experience. That is, the controller should still predict the inter-ship collision likelihood by intensively observing the control screen displaying the position of the ship and verifying the positions of the ships and the inter-ship distance based on his/her own working experience.